yeh_rishta_kya_kehlata_haifandomcom-20200214-history
Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai Wiki
Welcome to the Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai Wiki The daily happenings within the household of an Udaipur family. After Akshara and Naitik's marriage, they now focus on their children, Naksh and Naira. However, their efforts are reaping no results. Plot Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai was initially the story of a young couple, Akshara and Naitik Singhania, who lived in a Marwari joint family in Udaipur. The story showcases their journey as a married couple going through adjustment issues, as parents of young children, and how they learn to love each other as their extended families mature. Now the story focuses on Naira and Kartik Goenka facing the same journey as Naira's parents, with a youthful twist. 4 years later After an accident, Naitik falls into a coma. Naksh (Akshara and Naitik's son) is now 5 and doesn't know about his father. One day, Naitik comes back and although at first Naksh doesn't welcome his father, he later accepts him into his life. Soon the family travels and Gayatri (Naitik's mother) dies. Now Rajsekhar (Naitik's dad) is asked to marry someone, and he marries Devyani, who comes with her two children from a divorced marriage. Later, Bhabimaa's husband dies, and Bhabimaa (Naitik's aunt) blames it on Akshara and kicks her out of the house, after Akshara's daughter Naira is born. Akshara, Naitik, Naksh, and Naira leave the house. 10 years later Naksh is now a mature adult and Naira is a diva teenager. Akshara and Naitik, along with Naksh and Naira, live in Cape Town. Naksh returns to Udaipur. He tries to clear up the misunderstanding with Bhabimaa. After many days, Akshara is forgiven and is allowed to return. The story then focuses on Naksh. He falls in love with Tara, and preparations for their wedding are made. Just minutes before the ceremony, she breaks up with him. 7 years later The show focuses on teenage Naira, who flees from her house and now lives in Rishikesh, harboring animosity toward her mother. After finding Naira, the story takes a new twist: a love triangle that forms between Kartik (Naitik's employee), Naira and Gayu (Naitik's niece). Naira and Kartik have feelings for each other but don't know that it's love. Meanwhile, Gayu loves Kartik, unaware that Kartik doesn't love her back. When Kartik proposes to Naira, she initially rejects him, but by the time she realizes that Gayu also loves him, she thinks of sacrificing her happiness in favor of Gayu. When Mishti (Naira's cousin) reveals that Kartik loves only Naira, Kartik and Naira confess their love for each other; Gayatri understands. Kartik doesn't want to talk about his family because he hates them. Meanwhile, on Akshara's birthday, everyone goes for a veneration, but Akshara dies in a car accident. The Singhanias blame Kartik for Akshara's death as Kartik was found drunk and injured at the accident site. Kartik's family shows up and supports Kartik. Later, Naira finds that Kartik is not the culprit. She proves Kartik's innocence by finding the real culprit. Kartik doesn't like his father and stepmother as he thinks they were responsible for his mother's death. Seeing Kartik's feelings towards the Singhanias, his family approves of their relationship in spite of not being much in favor of it. Several months later The two families (Goenka and Singhania) start making preparations for their wedding. Just before the wedding, Kartik discovers the real culprit who ran Akshara over and yearns to tell Naira, but his uncle convinces him that he will tell her. He reneges and tells Naira only that Kartik is missing his mother. Finally, the wedding takes place. A few days later, Naira meets the man whose brother is in jail for killing her mother and learns that Akshara's accident was caused by Mansi (Kartik's cousin). The news reaches the Singhanias and they are heartbroken. The Goenkas come to apologize. Naira is initially very hurt and angry with Kartik, but she understands that it's not his fault. She takes Akshara's accident case back and forgives Mansi. On Kartik's birthday, he comes to know that Aditya (Kartik's brother in law) tortures Keerti (Kartik's sister) and, along with Naira, decides to expose him. Eventually, Aditya's truth comes out and Keerti and Aditya get divorced. Suhasini Goenka (Kartik's grandmother) wants to find a suitable match for Keerti and later forces Naira to get Naksh and Keerti married. Naksh accepts the proposal for the sake of Naira. Another parallel story about Manish and Saumya Goenka (Kartik's mother) is revealed. Saumya was a mental patient and committed suicide a long time ago. Manish (Kartik's father) kept the fact hidden keeping his promise to Saumya. Later, Kartik learns the truth and his misunderstandings regarding Manish get cleared up. Later on Naksh and Keerti get married and Kartik-Naira and Naksh-Keerti go to Greece for their honeymoon. Later, it is revealed that Kartik has a stepbrother Shubham (Manish and Suvarna's son). He has hatred for Kartik as Suvarna had abandoned him when he was born for Kartik. Kartik and Naira bring him into the family and win his love. Kartik reconciles with his parents. Kartik-Naira fight due to misunderstandings but the family resolve their fights and reunite them at Rishikesh. Naira faces pregnancy complications and undergoes surgery. Later, Shubham becomes a drug addict under the influence of his friend and due to cheating from his fraud girlfriend Suhana. Naira comes to know the truth. Naira decides to tell Kartik, but Shubham requests her to hide the truth until he recovers from his drug addiction. Shubham could not control his drug addiction and dies. Before his death, he reveals that Naira knew about his bad habit. Suvarna and Kartik hold Naira responsible for Shubham's death. Kartik tells Naira to leave the house until Suvarna recovers from her pain, but Naira misunderstands Kartik thinking that he does not love and trust her. Naira meets with an accident. Two years pass, Naira and Kartik stay separate from each other. Naira along with Naitik has shifted to Mumbai while, Kartik is in Udaipur with his family. Suvarna has developed hatred towards Naira and wants to make Kartik remarry with his childhood friend Aashi. On the other hand, Manish sends Kartik to Mumbai for his college project. Naira takes admission in the same college to complete her studies. Both meet each other as a professor and student. Coincidentally, they become neighbors. Initially, they fight with each other but soon start realizing their love. Suvarna comes to know that Kartik-Naira are together in Mumbai and meets with an accident. Seeing Suvarna's hatred for her and Kartik's pain, Naira gives divorce papers to Kartik. Unwillingly, Kartik also agrees for divorce. During Mansi (Kartik's cousin) and Anmol's (Naira's cousin) wedding, the family tries to bring Kaira close but their anger and hatred for each other increases. Finally, Kartik-Naira get divorced on the wedding day. After the divorce, Kaira realizes their mistakes, anger, and love for each other. Kartik-Naira apologize each other for their mistakes and foolishness. They want to get remarried but their families disagree. Naira discovers that she has a brain clot and may lose her memory or die. She tells Suvarna to make Kartik marry to some other girl so that he forgets Naira and move on in life. Suvarna finally realizes her wrongdoings and tells Kartik the truth. Kartik enacts that he is marrying Aashi but later reveals his drama when Naira realizes that her decision was wrong. Singhanias and Goenkas agree for the wedding but, Naira's health worsens. The doctor tells Kartik that Naira has to undergo surgery the next day. Naira requests Kartik to marry her before surgery and Kaira finally get remarried. Naira is taken for surgery and after many complications, the surgery is successful. Kartik brings Naira back to Goenka house as a newly married bride. Manish's cousin Samarth tries to create differences between Manish and Akhilesh to take revenge from Suhasini Dadi. Kartik-Naira reunite the family and make Samarth part of Goenka family. Now, Naira is pregnant and the show focuses on the journey of Kartik-Naira as parents. Parallel story arcs Parallel with Akshara and Naitik's stories, the stories of their respective siblings also form significant story arcs in the series. Past plots have been built around the lives of Naitik's sisters Nandini and Rashmi. The series has also focused on Naitik's step-siblings. The series also paralleled the story of Akshara-Naitik with that of Varsha-Shaurya. Varsha is Akshara's best friend, and Shaurya is Akshara's older brother. After several leaps, Naira and Kartik became the leads of the show. Parallel with Kartik and Naira's story, the series also focusses on the story of their siblings - Naksh, Gayu, Keerti and Shubham. Currently, parallel with Kartik and Naira's story, the series focuses on the story of Naksh and Keerti. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse